tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Carine Watterson
Carine Jasmine Krueger Watterson is one of the many daughters of Gumball Watterson and Carrie K. Watterson. Appearance Carine is a very pale blue-skinned cat-ghost hybrid. Her eyes are a solid Sapphire blue. Sometimes, she wears mascara make-up under her eyes. Her hair is pure white, and she always keeps it in an emo fashion: one eye is always fully covered by her bangs. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't have short hair; she keeps her hair tied short with a purple star-like pin. Without the pin, her hair reaches towards her knees. Depending on the weather, she wears different outfits. Her standard outfit comprises of a plain black T-Shirt, usually low-cut, or even a black tank top, and over it, a white vest with 6 black X's, three on each side (sometimes, it's purple with no X's); plain indigo/purple washed jeans; purple/magenta boots; a fingerless magenta glove on her left hand (sometimes on both), a bandana above the elbow of the left arm, a spiked bracelet on her right wrist, and a purple 6 spoked spiral pin in her hair. Her new design, by Michael Ryder consists of a black, low-neck crop top, a vest with one black X on each side, indigo/purple jeans with a black skull-buckled belt, a spiked neck band, and no shoes. She keeps her bandana, which is now magenta, her wrist bands, and hair pin, but she gains an earring. Her skin is also now gray like her sister, Twilight. Whenever it gets too hot, she'll change to wearing green short shorts, some simple blue sneakers, and also the same black T-Shirt, but it may have designs on them like her favorite bands. Her bathing suit is a purple bikini. As an adult, Carine ditches the jacket and wears a black short-sleeve blouse and purple skirt with black boots. Personality Carine is as simple as an emo can be, though complicated. Demonstrating her xenophobia, she can be extremly hostile towards unfamiliar faces, and will definitely use force if provoked. However, she has a gentle, loving side hidden under all her negativity, which she generally only reveals to people very dear to her, like Gumdrop. As she comes closer to womanhood, she matures, and her friendly side shows more, to the point that her misandry disappears. Relationships Mortimer Watterson Carine absolutely cannot stand Mortimer for some unknown reason. Whenever Mortimer tries to be rational with her, she always winds up kicking him in his groin Gumdrop Watterson Carine acts like she hates him, but in truth, Gumdrop is her favorite brother. She secretly has (incestous) feelings for him that he reciprocates. Al the Artificial Intelligence How the two meet is not yet revealed, but they are shown to be good friends. Al is the only male outside her family with whom she seems to get along. He shows that he has a crush on her, and they eventually marry (he adopts the last name Watterson) and have six children—Vala, Xander, Electra, Al Jr., and twins Kade and Arya. Biography Name: Carine Jasmine Krueger Watterson Age: 19 Birthday: August 16 Species: Cat-ghost Likes: Post-hardcore music, death, apocalypse, disasters, disease, Gumdrop (secretly) Dislikes: Rap, hip-hop, boys (especially Mortimer), strangers Trivia *According to Michael Ryder, Carine is given a twin sister named Twilight that belongs to him. Category:Children Category:Family Members Category:Original Eight Category:Twins, Triplets, etc. Category:Cats Category:A Thing for John Category:August birthdays